SQ Songs Collection
by cynarabueno
Summary: One-shot per chapter inspired in songs that speak Swan Queen language. The idea is make a chapter per song, while exploring their relationship through the lens of love. Lots of fluff - kink - sass! Maybe some drama, but nothing too serious. Enjoy! #feels
1. Tell Him

**Author's Note**: So I've decided to try and write again. The idea came to me while I was driving – and listening to music. I really believe that there is a lot of songs that could speak for Swan Queen, so, I came up with the idea of making one-shots inspired in pieces of songs. As I said before, my primary language is not English, so, bear with me and please forgive any misspell words or any other errors, since I still don't have a beta to review it. But I still hope you enjoy it! ;) It takes place after the second curse. Season 3B. Review, please, any advice will be truly appreciated.

**Summary: **Emma decides that she wants Regina to be happy, even if that means helping her with Robin Wood. Or at least she thinks so, when she found out that the brunette is trying to write a love letter. 

_"With the gentleness you feel inside_

_Your love can't be denied_

_The truth will set you free_

_You'll have what's meant to be_

_All in time you'll see"_

_(Celine Dion)_

It was after 9 pm. The weather was rather cold, despite the fact the spring was around the corner.

Emma walked by the familiar path towards the mansion. After coming back from New York City and having her memories back, she still didn't quite get back to her previous routine, so she had lots of free time.

She didn't even have her job back, afraid that Henry might get suspicious about them already settling down - especially in this peculiar city. So she was bored. Searching for the Wicked Witch wasn't as fun as she previously has thought.

So, when she received a text from Regina, telling her that she should stop by whenever she could she didn't think twice. She needed to get out of her parents loft, where pregnancy stuff and the inquisitive look of Henry already started to make her really uncomfortable.

The former Sheriff didn't know what the Mayor was up to, but frankly, she couldn't care less. The company of Regina - and mostly being herself around her - was the most refreshing thing Emma was to experience nowadays.

And there she was, ringing the bell of the ostentatious white house.

"Emma?" Regina opened the door after a few minutes, seeming completely taken aback by the visitor.

"Hi" Was all Emma could think of after seeing that Regina didn't seem to be expecting her at all. "You texted. Said you need me to drop by..."

"Right. I just never thought you'd come right away" And the door was open for her to enter the hall.

Emma could easily notice how the brunette lacked her usually snark, but choose not to comment.

"I wanted to give Henry something. As a matter of fact, it's already his, but since he can't remember, I figured I could give it to him again." The last words were said already from the first steps of the stairs, and Emma shifted while waiting for the brunette to return. "I'll be down in a minute" was heard from the upper floor.

While waiting, Emma started to look around. She knew very well she was not welcome to wander around the house, but she was really bored, and even being scoffed by the brunette didn't seemed quite so bad. The thing is, Regina _wasn't_ being herself at the moment - she thought. The Mayor always held her walls up high, and with quick retorts at the tip of her tongue, but tonight she appeared tired. She heard the sounds coming from Henry's former room and knows that she's safe - for now.

The door of the study is half open, and a soft light appears on the hallway. She probably was there. The blonde walked cautiously through the door until she sees something rather uncommon - the room was a mess. The desk was filled with paper haphazardly tossed, and even a few paper balls on the floor. Regina wasn't the type who just missed the trash bin; nor did she look like one who would try to toss it around like basketball. An empty bottle of wine lingered next to the fireplace, and a still half empty glass was placed at the coffee table. _She's been drinking_.

Emma was curious of what made Regina so sad, sad enough to drink alone at home. She knew the brunette enjoyed her liquor, especially a fine bottle of Merlot or her homemade apple cider. But a bottle is a little too much for just taking the _edge_ of a rough day. A bottle is enough to be drunk of, and Emma starts to realize why the mayor came to light looking so odd.

_It is none of my business anyway_. The blonde was about to leave the room when a trash paper came to view, next to the door. She reached it in order to place it in the bin, but a familiar penmanship caught her attention. Regina's. She opened it before giving a second thought, thrilled about what it might contain. She knew it wasn't her right to do so, but she was curious. _Very_ curious. And bored.

_"I never knew how to express my feelings well, but there's something you must know. I'm falling for you, for quite a while now. I know I never expected this to happen, and since I've lost my chance at happy endings, I chose to ignore these burning feelings inside of me. But I can't take it anymore... Even if you don't feel the same for me - which I truly believe to be the case - I think you must know the truth."_

It was a_ love_ letter. Well, sort of. Regina was in love for someone and didn't seem to think that the person loved her back. That was just sad. But who is this person that Regina seemed to love _that_ much?

Emma searched her mind for some information that might lead to the chosen one. She remembered her mother - always the gossip girl - telling her that Regina had met her soul mate, thanks to Tinkerbell. Regina herself didn't comment on the fact, but the blonde never expected her to, since they're not friends. Not that close friends anyway - they just get along.

The pang on her chest was almost missed when she turned to see Regina standing at the door, her mouth gaping at her when she realized what the blonde was doing.

"Miss Swan! What on _earth_ are you doing in my private office when I specifically said to you wait for me on the lobby?" She was _pissed_. Who wouldn't? Emma had crossed the line, and she was about to _pay_ for it.

"Regina, I mean- I didn't mean, I couldn't, I shouldn't be here _but_-"

"Cut the crap, Miss Swan"

_Oh my god_. Regina never swears. She must be really upset - or angry. Or both.

"I'm sorry." Emma finally managed to say, with a painful grimace on her face. She tossed the paper back on the trash and started to leave. She really didn't want to make things worse.

The gift Regina was holding for Henry was forgotten - and in a flash of a second, the brunette was griping firmly at the blonde's upper arm. "No, you're not."

"You can't expect me to believe that you're sorry about anything, Miss Swan. How dare you? You come to my house without previous notice, you fuss into my personal stuff, and you act like you have every right to do so, and now you _leave_?" Her nostrils were flared and she was angry, but somehow, she was also about to cry.

"Regina, I said I'm sorry! I mean it! I wasn't trying to sneak out- I didn't even know what I was reading until I read it. And I'm truly sorry- especially because you need like you need someone to talk to, but I just don't know what to do, I thought that leaving would be better for you..."

"You don't get to _say_ what is best for me, Miss Swan"

"I know, I know, and I've said_ I'm sorry_. For what is worth, I think you should just tell him."

"What?!" Regina spatted. She was truly surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, I know this is none of my business, but, MM told me about _soul mate_ thing and frankly, I didn't give much thought on it because I just figured that it was just MM gossiping as always, but now I know you feel the same for him, you should just tell him."

Regina didn't know how to respond. She was clearly _mad_ because she thought that Emma would figure out her feelings towards her, and now that she didn't, the brunette is divided by being relieved and even more upset. She is trying to figure out a way to tell Emma how she really feels for a while now, but she never gets the chance - or the _courage_ to do so. Last year, when the curse was approaching the town line, she almost did. But she convinced herself that it wasn't the time, since Emma was leaving for good.

The blonde was back, now, and apparently, to stay. Still, finding the right words to tell Emma - and the fear of being_ rejected_ \- is currently preventing her to be honest once more. And now the idiotic blonde is giving her love _advises_. Just when she thought that she wouldn't need to say it out loud anymore. Her anger came back full force after the initial shock, and she was ready to flare it at the blonde.

"Miss Swan, you clearly don't know anything you're talking about-"

"Look, stop it. Right there. I'm not the one you should be _talking_ to. I'm not the one you should be _denying_ it to. I get it. It is hard. With Neal, I thought I would never love again and I know how hard is to open yourself one more time. But it is okay, Regina. You don't need to justify it to me. I just want you to be happy."

That was it. Regina was more than ready to laugh at the face of the ignorant blonde once more, but she heard those final words. _I just want you to be happy_. Emma was sincere, and had this cute soft smile on her face, encouraging her. She didn't have the will to tell her that she was completely wrong. Even if Emma never loved her back the way she wished her to, at least she had _this_ \- true friendship, caring and maybe _some_ kind of love.

Her eyes watered from the blonde's demonstration and she cursed herself for drinking so much _wine_ and becoming so sensitive. Emma, on the other hand, believed that she'd hit a delicate spot and was glad that Regina was showing herself truly. She boldly reached for the fallen tear that threatened to moist a perfect cheek and wiped it dry with the tip of her thumb. Regina leaned on the touch, despite herself. A second later, the moment was gone and she cleared her throat, taking a step back from the blonde.

"You really think I should be honest about this?"

"Of course! It is your right to do so."

"But if my feelings are _not_ reciprocated?" She finally asked, on a small voice, that somehow as filled with all of her fears.

"Seriously? I mean, he is_ lucky_ to have you. _Anyone_ would be lucky to be with you, Regina, and if you don't believe that, you probably gone mad or something." Emma finishes, chuckling of her own joke.

And then Regina smiles. A truly beautiful smile, one that could light up the entire room. In fact, it did. She was glad to hear that, even if Emma didn't really know the truth, she knew the blond was being completely honest.

"I've_ tried_ to be honest, to gather my thoughts on this matter through a letter, but nothing seems to quite fit what I'm willing to say..." Regina decided that if the blonde truly wanted to help her out, she would let her. Besides, Emma had more insight info that she would let her know.

"Maybe you don't have to write a _letter_. Maybe you just have to blurt it out and tell him the truth. It doesn't need to be pretty, just need to be sincere."

"You really think so?" Gosh, Regina hated just how insecure she sounded.

"Yeah, romance is highly overestimated these days. Just speak from your heart."

"Thank you, Emma." Regina smiled.

"You're welcome. I mean, I know we don't have the most _common_ relationship, but I really consider you as a friend, Regina. You can always talk to me about anything. I'll be glad to hear it." Emma was approaching the front door, ready to leave. The truth is, she wanted to stay a little longer, but the pain on her chest was increasing by every second. She saw the way Regina looked helpless and fragile, and the thought of so many feels for this guy was giving her nausea. She just needed to get out of there, as soon as possible.

Regina opened the door, despite the fact she also wanted Emma to stay. She notices the blonde was rather uncomfortable, but she couldn't quite place why.

"So, thank you for the gift. I mean, Henry is going to love it, for sure."

Regina sighed. "You're welcome." The pain of not having Henry was still very fresh and the subject, very dark for her.

Emma grinned, and started to walk slowly to the porch, giving her a weak wave of the hand. "Thank you again, Regina, and I'm sorry I might have interrupted you." She turned and started to walk to her bug. When she was about to close the gate behind her, she heard a soft call of her name.

"Emma?"

She might as well be imagining, but when she turned, she saw Regina looking directly at her. The blonde locked gazes with the Mayor just in time to see her mouthing the exactly three words that would change her life forever._ I love you_.

The blonde couldn't believe what she just saw and the surprise was more than evident on her gaping face. She rubbed her eyes a few times and tried to blink, but the moment was gone and Regina was already closing the door behind her.

_What was that supposed to mean?_ Emma couldn't place it but she also didn't care. A bunch of wild butterflies were taking her stomach on some kind of revolution and she couldn't think straight. She ran to the door and didn't even bother to press the bell, instead, she knocked hard nonstop, until she heard the doorknob turning and the door finally opening.

Regina didn't have the time to process what Emma was doing there because her lips were immediately pressing into hers. The kiss was heated, sloppy, passionate, and very arousing. By the time both gasped for air, and the thrum of their hearts was to be heard from a mile away, they finally looked at each other. Regina was in shock, but also very pleased. She never could have imagined that Emma would simply want her too, and that thought alone made her speechless. Emma, who seemed to be able to recover a little bit quicker, just smiled.

"I love you too."


	2. Fix You

**Summary:** After the family dinner, Regina goes back to the mansion simply sad. She has everything she wanted, or almost. Emma notices that something is wrong and go after her. Will she tell the truth to the Savior? Swan Queen.

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm still experimenting... any review is truly appreciated. Please feel free to correct me or even point some mistakes... I just want to become a better writer, and since English is not my first language, I guess I just need the incentive. This song is about loving above it all, and since everyone seems to think that Regina is the one to be fixed, I try to mix up a little. Emma is broken. Regina can fix her. So here we go.

_"And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you."_

_(Coldplay)_

Dinner at Grannies. With _her_ family. Well, _sort_ of.

Still, Regina couldn't complain. She was finally where she meant to be, along with her son. Pan failed. They were back at Storybrooke and the only thing still standing between she and her happiness was the fact that Henry still didn't have his memories back.

Again, _sort_ of. When she felt like the family pleasantries were a bit too much for one to take, she decided to go home. What was the point of being there if her own son didn't know who she truly was? And now that they all have eaten, the bright boy just took over the subjects at the table. And he wasn't paying attention to her, rather than telling a very exciting story about his newest PS4 game. They wouldn't miss her. Nobody ever does. Except that once one _did_. Briefly.

Getting up and nodding goodbye wasn't hard, and soon enough she was walking on the cold pavement street towards her Mercedes. It was a chilly night. _Better be at home._

Emma did notice her leaving. Of course. But she chose not to hold on to it, since it wasn't really her place to tell her to stay if she didn't want to. She tried to entertain herself with her family, but there was this tugging feeling within her heart that didn't seem to quite leave her alone. She felt empty, even if this didn't make any sense. Why would she feel like a part of her was missing if all those who she cared about were at the table, at that precise moment, with her?

Oh, but she _knew_ better. Something _was_ missing- somebody. Even if she didn't know _why_ exactly. Her feelings towards Regina were never simple, never plain. But the thing is, since after she came back, she never felt like really missing her. And now that she does, she couldn't quite place why exactly- what was changed. She never verbalize those feelings, though. What was that to say? Regina would probably laugh at her expense anyway. So, her new "_modus operanti" _was shut down those feelings away and not think twice about it. It would get better. _Eventually_.

* * *

A glass of wine. Or two.

It doesn't really matter when you are drinking alone, so who's counting?

Since her renewed second chance, Regina is really trying. She is trying to be a better person, a better mom- even if she doesn't really have her son back yet. A better Mayor. _Well, that's a given._She smirks to herself with that last thought. The point is she's trying. But life isn't going too well... and so she's sad.

"_Regina? What are you doing?" Emma smiled through the sheets of the bed. "Come back here!"_

"_Emma! You know I got to get ready- it's past noon already." Regina answered, but with a playful tone in her commonly hoarse voice._

"_I know, but... 5 more minutes!" Emma whined._

"_Darling you are more than aware that we cannot do anything valuable in only five minutes." Oh, that sexy smirk on her face._

"_I bet I can. Now you have to prove me wrong. Come on, Miss-Know-it-All! I'm waiting for you." The blonde surely knows how to push her bottoms. In a good sense._

"_Oh, Miss Swan, you will certain be the dead of me." Finally Regina gave in, already crawling back to her side. Nothing was more pleasurable than a day in bed with Emma Swan. Not that she would ever verbalize that. But it was true. And she was happy._

* * *

Finally, dinner was officially over. But instead of going back to her parent's loft, Emma decided that she should stop by at Regina's. Something was telling her that the woman wasn't really herself that night, and the nudging feeling didn't help her feel at ease. Deciding that the brunette's house wasn't that far away, she chose to let Henry come back to them- there was a game on the TV that would keep him and David occupied for the most part of the evening - so she was good.

_Yeah, okay. There is nothing wrong in just checking on her._ Even to herself, it was getting more and more difficult to deceive her true intentions. She cared. More than she would like to, and the living proof of that fact was she, freezing cold, standing at the front of the 108 Mifflin Street house.

* * *

What once was their reality, now only seemed like a distant dream. Emma didn't come back to her. Emma didn't remember her- not like that.

Their relationship started to develop in Neverland. Coming back from there, to be more precise. After reassuring that Henry was safe and sound asleep on the Jolly Roger, they finally released the breath they've been holding for so long. They succeeded. They got their son back and now, they were coming home.

It is safe to say that they didn't have the time to realize how they feel towards one another until that night on the ship. Regina was seated on the lower bunk, finally letting the happiness sink in when Emma approached her. Tears were running freely damping her perfect cheek bones. At first sine of crying, Emma got worried. She never got used to see Regina crying. But a sob followed by a grin made her realize what the feeling was all about: relief.

And so she sat at her side, rubbing her warm hands at both other woman's arms. She was relieved too. And she was happy. She didn't even bother to think if the brunette would appreciate the gesture or not. She just did it intuitionally. And surprisingly enough, Regina just leaned to the touch. She needed that comfort. So she just let herself be held by the Savior.

What Emma couldn't forecast was Regina's next move. She took advantage of the proximity of the blonde to place a small light-feather kiss on the other woman's neck. She was already leaned at her shoulder, so the movement was not noticed until it reached the desirable destination.

Emma was completely shocked. Of course she already did imagine no one other than the Mayor corresponding her everlasting crush, but now it only seemed like she'd imagine it all. _Did Regina really just kissed me?_

As if sensing all trouble thoughts of the blonde, Regina did it again. And again. Just to make sure Emma got her intent. After a brief short circuit of her brain, she finally reacted. Regina was _indeed_ kissing her.

Moving her left hand to cup Regina's chin, she looked deep into chocolate eyes just to make sure the other woman agreed to her next move. Seeing no sign of hesitation- or even regret - she pulled the other women's lips on her own and started to kiss her really slowly, as if enjoying every bit of skin touching her. Regina corresponded immediately and the kiss easily heated, eyes never opening, lips never parting.

They continue to explore their eager mouths and tongues, never wanting to stop. Truthfully, Emma was afraid. Regina let her in for a moment, and the moment could easily shatter after that kiss. One could change their mind. Emma knew she wouldn't, but she was dreadful about Regina on that matter. Of course, she didn't even know that Regina would ever kiss her, let along kiss her _again_. To Emma, her feelings regarding the Mayor were only some kind of Infatuation, never to be spoken of, never to be satisfied.

And yet, she was currently kissing her. And the brunette was kissing her back. And she also seemed to be enjoying herself, since her hands started to wander upon Emma's lithe form.

God, that was positively _hot_. Deciding to throw her concerns away for the night, Emma matched the exploration with both of her hands. Regina didn't seem to mind, on the contrary. She flushed her entire body against Emma's and the vertical make out session was soon to become horizontal.

Emma eased her back on the mattress, still without stopping the more than heated kiss. Regina seemed to sense the change of the position, and simply went along. When the blonde's head finally hit the pillow, and the brunette was already hovering over her body, they did stop. To breath. To inspect if that _rendezvous _was really both sided. It was, surely.

Not even another second to waste, their mouths were back at each other. Only this time, Emma didn't fear. They both knew what they were doing. The only inebriation to be consider upon them was the feeling they caused to themselves. The lightheaded foggy mind, the constant thump of jumpy hearts and the tingling of expectation torrid skin.

That night changed their lives, but no one would know that. It was a well hidden secret between two women, who used to share their bed, their breath and their pure essence.

* * *

The story got in the way of their tale, anyway. Back in Storybrooke, Pan was Henry, and a new curse was to be set. How could they have time to sort of their feelings instead of trying not to be killed? They did manage to spend time together, though. But as a dirty secret. They didn't have the chance to talk things out, always thinking that the perfect opportunity to come clear would come, even if eventually. It didn't. In no time, Regina was standing at the town line, ready to say goodbye to the two people she loved the most. One who didn't even know that yet.

Nothing could have been said at that time to ease the feelings that were boiling up her throat. Nothing could express, nothing could compare, and nothing would last. Emma was getting new memories, memories that didn't include herself, and all was about to be lost in a matter of seconds.

Of course the town's people didn't notice anything else going on between the two of them, who would? They're too worried about their own fates at that point.

Emma, with her heart clinging at her chest and her eyes tight, whispered in her ear, before crossing the line: _I will never forget_.

And she meant it. But as soon as she enter the yellow bug, Regina was nothing more than a distant dream. And so she lived, with her right-to-be son for over an year. Without remembering.

Still, Regina _couldn't_forget.

Emma was freaking cold. She already had pressed the doorbell a couple of times, with no response. She was about to give up when Regina finally opened the door. "Emma?"

She let the blonde enter the house - mostly because of the cold - and then questioned warily "what are you doing here, it is late".

Emma sighed. Even she didn't know what exactly she hoped to achieve coming to see Regina at that point. She just needed to. And then there she was.

"I'm sorry to come by without telling you, I was nearby - really, Emma?! - and I just wanted to see if you're alright."

"I am quite alright, thank you. Why do you ask, dear?" Regina was full on her politician mask. Welcoming the blonde at that time at night, in the middle of her nostalgic memories, wasn't for the best. So, naturally, she did her best to hide her emotions. And she was damn good at it.

"Well, you seemed odd at dinner and then you just left..." Emma was rambling. What the hell she was supposed to say? The woman didn't show any sign of trouble- Emma just couldn't tell why she felt like the brunette wasn't fine at all.

"I had other matters to attend to. I can assure you I am fine. More than fine. Thanks for inviting me." It was her cue to make Emma leave. She didn't know how much more she could take without slipping out something that would make the blonde notice she wasn't okay.

"No need to thank me." Emma grinned, not sure how to proceed now that the subject was about to vanish entirely.

Regina moved to reach the doorknob, in order to signal her intent. Emma was about to give up her random quest, when she gripped Regina's forearm and made her stop on tracks. "Regina, wait."

The move seemed to startle the brunette, who wasn't expecting any physical contact. "What?"

But it was too late. After touching her, Emma felt her head buzzing and some sort of memory come back to her. Regina was smiling truthfully at her, as she never had seen before. She was biting her bottom lip and rolling her eyes playfully. And then she just casually reached for the blonde's hair, that always seemed to fall all over her face, and pulled it back behind her ear. The gest itself was quite simple, but the caring look on her face, and the intimacy involved, were sufficient to make Emma gasp.

Regina didn't know what the hell was happening. Besides, Emma just kept staring at her blankly, without letting go of her arm. She knew something happened for the expression at the blonde's face, but she didn't have the guts to ask her. Too much expectations.

"Regina, what? What was that?"

"What was what, Emma, I'm afraid I didn't follow-"

"Did you just saw that?" Emma was still gaping at her, halt in place.

"Saw what? Emma, is late, I bet you got better things you should be doing-"

"Regina, wait. There is something very wrong. I just saw us, in what seemed to be another life, and then you just-"

At this point, Regina had a racing heart. She didn't know what to expect. If the blonde really remembered, she wouldn't have to question her. But why Emma seemed to do so? "I just what, Emma? Talk to me". It was a command, but her voice was weak.

"Regina, I know this is going to sound _really_ weird, but bear with me okay? We were something. You were touching my hair and we were intimate somehow-" She trailed off, not knowing how to explain further.

The brunette wanted to deny it. Or scream. She wanted Emma to remember, but the blonde being so absolutely chocked about their visible intimacy just made her angry and hurt. Of course Emma couldn't recall it, and all of that was just a glimpse of what really happened.

* * *

Another glass of wine. Only this time, _Emma_ needed it. Regina offered, mostly because she wasn't sure how to proceed. Tell the blonde the truth? Emma could not believe it and she would be ashamed, exposed, and even more brokenhearted. But deny it was also a bad option, since they've made so much progress until now, about being honest. Either options were not so good, but perhaps a good dose of liquor work as liquid courage.

They sat there in front of each other. For quite a while, they didn't say anything else. Emma was gripping the glass as if were her life on hold. Regina squinted at the scene, but decided not to say anything. Finally, she sighed. That caught Emma's attention.

"I'm not sure what I am about to ask you, but _please_, can you tell me the truth? Like the _whole_ truth?"

Regina sighed again. Apparently, the choice she have been debating herself was no longer a question. Emma wanted to know the truth, so, the truth it is.

"Emma-"

"Hold on. I need you to _promise_"

Usually, any sign of distrust was enough to disgust the Queen. But, at the current circumstances, she couldn't find in herself to blame Emma. No one would. "I promise."

"Okay." It was a brief response, but filled with trust and understanding. Regina's heart clenched.

"The potion you took back in New York, it didn't work properly."

"What? I mean, I did, I have my memories back-" Regina interrupted the beginning of the rambling.

"Would you stop until I say what I have to say?" Emma felt embarrassed, and just nodded her to continue. "The potion didn't work well enough, and I'm afraid I don't know why exactly."

Emma just stared. She was being patient. A million of questions came into her mind, but she just let it slide. She was getting her answers, even if only at Regina's time.

"You and I…" Regina was positively sure that her face was crimson. She didn't know how to continue, but she did anyway. "We were together. Before the curse was re-set and you had to leave with Henry. Nobody knew at the time, but we did. We were something."

At that point, Emma didn't know what to say, so she just kept staring. Anything her mouth could manage to pronounce would just sound _really_ silly. A grimace encouraged the brunette to go on.

"Since Neverland. You must be wondering how it all began, it was after we saved Henry. And then, when we came back to Storybrooke, we kept getting together even though we didn't had enough time to figure it all out. And then, you left, and since you came back, I had hopes that you would remember, but you didn't. The potion didn't work properly, as I said."

"Regina, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Save it. I don't need you to be sorry, Miss Swan. I didn't tell you so you could feel _pity_." The last word was drawled with so much hate that Emma didn't even have the guts to continue. "You wanted to know the truth, so there it is. Now it would just be best if you leave, and we don't have to deal with that subject for more insufferable moments." The brunette finished, already getting up and walking to the door. She motioned her hand in order to get the blonde to follow her.

Emma followed. And before they could get to the front door, she was spinning the brunette around and pressing her lips against the other woman. Her full body weighed versed the brunette's make the latter stumble, only saved by the strong grip of the blond and the full wall supporting her back. At first, Regina was in shock, but in a few seconds, she corresponded. She _missed_ the idiotic blonde so much. Her taste was giving her goose bumps and the feels of her tongue were surely making her a little lightheaded.

To Emma, the experience, heavenly divine, was so much more. A hundreds of tiny memories were flooding her mind as if filling a gap. She couldn't even open her eyes, because the emotions she was experiencing were so much to take. Love, excitement, thrill, fondness. Regina was everything to her, and until now, she didn't even remember. It was like she was living in the dark for so long, and now the bright glam of the sun was making her totally blind. She thought she would faint. Or die. _Could it be both?_

Gasping for air, they finally parted. But it didn't matter. Regina could feel her. She knew Emma remembered, and she just didn't want to waste any other second. A swirl of purple smoke transported them to Regina's room in a blink of an eye, and though Emma wasn't expecting such blunt move, she couldn't complain either. "I missed you so much." She manage to say, already coming closer to the brunette.

"No, you didn't. You didn't even remember. I did. But don't worry, Miss Swan, time for you compensate me starts right now." She growled, in that husky voice Emma loved so much. _Loved?_

Regina smirked as she pushed the blond further into the bed and immediately straddle her, taking over control. _Oh, she just enjoyed the view._ Caressing both sides of her lovers body, the brunette was pleased. _Very_ pleased.

Taking her time, Regina started to completely feel Emma's body beneath her. Splat palms traveled under white tank top, tip of fingers brushing over fair skin. One by one, clothes were discarded – they wouldn't be needed anymore. The simple scratch of fingernails was enough to send chills over the blonde's spine and left heated crimson marks on skin. Emma shut the eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling. She trusted her.

Licking her belly until her tongue reached a perk nipple, Emma started to softly moan. It was _that good_ and they didn't even properly begin. Just the sensation of having Regina hovering over her body was dazzling.

On the neck now, sinking her teeth slowly and slightly painfully. It was all part of foreplay and Emma knew it very well. _Outch!_ A stronger bite was alleviated by another flick of tongue followed by a faint chuckle. Regina _loved_ to be on top, although she secretly wanted Emma to take over control – forcefully.

Sensing her lover's body already crumbling, the brunette decided to do not make her wait any longer, and with her knee she parted the blonde's legs, to have access to her so wanted sweet spot. The blonde whined in anticipation, but she was done being evil. With the tip of her forefinger she separated already so damp folds and entered her fully with two fingers.

Hot and so _damn_ wet. That is how feels to be inside Emma, and Regina moaned with the thought of the blonde being so ready for her already. She missed it so badly. Taking Emma was one of her favorite activities. Thrusting further, increasing the pace, the blonde was already close to the edge. She felt so many things at once, like she would explode – in tears or pure pleasure, she didn't know. Happiness and love, in a sense of finally belonging. No one could give her so much, and she wouldn't want it anyway. Regina was all – and hers – and she wouldn't want it any other way. Finally, giving in to the bliss that was already taking over her, she came – so hard that she felt her members going numb in a wave of pure delight.

There's no way that could be described as pure sex. It as a legitimate demonstration of making love, even if they didn't quite admitted it out loud.

A sheer layer of sweat covered their bodies but they didn't part. Regina laid down on top of Emma, playing with her fingers on the blonde's hair, and humming along with Emma's steady breathing. They doze off for a bit, mostly because having each other so near was so comforting, so _right_, that they just indulged it a little longer. No words were needed. Nothing else existed. Just them.

* * *

Emma woke up startled by her growling stomach around after midnight. Regina chuckled lightly at the scared face the blonde made followed by one very embarrassed. "So I take you are hungry, Miss Swan?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't eat much at dinner and the thing is, I guess I'm always hungry in a way." She smiled, sheepishly.

Taking the blonde by the hand, Regina got up, and went straight to the kitchen, not before covering herself with a very elegant silky robe. She motioned to Emma to take the other one which was hanging casually at her vanity. At the time, Emma never stopped to think of that, but such actions were so domestic. It was like she never left.

After a pretty late snack, Emma sat comfortably in the kitchen's stool while Regina finished putting the dishes in the washer. When she got nearer to the counter, Emma wrapped her legs around Regina's, pulling her closer. "Come here." It was not more than a whisper.

Regina let herself be held for a moment, enjoying the peppering kisses around her jaw, neck and cleavage. It felt so good to be around Emma. "What now?" She asked, but in a playful tone, not at all wanting to ruin the intimate moment.

"Tomorrow, we'll talk to the kid. Even if he doesn't remember you, that doesn't mean he cannot know we're dating. He better get used to it." She finished, with a wink of her own. Regina was about to say something – surely about how she didn't want him to get upset - but Emma continued. "And then, I will tell him we are moving together, that way, you can have him closer and make new memories in the meantime. If you're willing to take us."

"Emma" She was smiling bright at that point, "You know I would love that, but do you think he'll be comfortable with that? How about your parents?"

"HA-HA" Emma laughed, a bit exaggerated, just to prove her point, "as if You suddenly care about what my _parents_ think."

A smile couldn't be hold anymore, as the brunette finally said "Well, that is mostly true. But I do care about Henry, as you know."

"He'll be fine. The kid's already fed up with all that baby talk. He will have a room of his own and it will be just fine. Trust me on this."

"I do trust you, darling."

"Good, because right now, we have some other pressing things that cannot be held anymore." The kisses started again, slowly, but quickly becoming very heated.

"Oh yes? I see…" Regina trailed as Emma captured her mouth on hers and started to provoke her with her tongue. The brunette opened her lips slightly just to permit Emma's access. The blonde took it gladly and begun to suck at her tongue. That earned deep moan from the brunette, and in a minute, her whole body was on fire again. "And what is that is so important that cannot wait until tomorrow, Miss Swan? You see, I'm a very busy woman and I do need my restful sleep." The words seemed serious but the burn in the brunette's eyes said otherwise.

"Oh, I will make it worth your time."


	3. She Will Be Loved

**Summary: **AU. Emma never went to jail. Instead, she is assigned to community service, because Neal comes back and takes the blame for the robbery. She has to work in a night shift in a local hospital, and one of their coma patients just doesn't seem to leave her mind. Will she find out more about the woman who doesn't appear to have anyone around for her, but in a way is still the most beautiful woman Emma has ever seen? Swan Queen.

**Author's note: **Hey you guys. Thanks for sticking with me so far. I decided to try a little AU right now, in order not to get predictable. Feel free to comment, criticize or even just tell me you don't like it at all. I'm very open to any reviews, and since I don't have any beta so far, I really appreciate them all. Also, feel free to suggest a plot and I will try to make into a song – and continue this little project. I do not own OUaT or its characters.

"_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved."_

_(Maroon 5)_

It was a pretty simple job, and she wouldn't complain. Water the flowers, change the flowers. Everything in order to make their patients feel more at home - at ease during their stay at the Boston Community Hospital. She'd probably have taken a _much more_ exhaustible task if she wasn't pregnant, but still, she was partner in crime of her _ex-boyfriend_, and then, she couldn't just walk away without any punishment. That's why she was lucky. The hospital wasn't so bad, and to say the truth, she didn't like to be at the apartment alone all night, especially now _Neal_ was in jail. Not that she'd ever take back that son of a bitch. _Nope_. She could do this alone. She _would_ do this alone.

It was past midnight when she began her typical route. From room to room, she entered, very quietly, and checked if everything was okay. Not medically, no, but the overall aspect. This particular hospital was famous for being focused on the patient wellbeing along with the medical care. So, instead of nurses rushing around late hours – and therefore waking up people unnecessarily – she would go, check if the blanket is well put, if the window is closed, if the temperature is cozy, if the flowers are okay or needed to be replaced, and also, if the person is indeed sleeping peacefully or in distress of some sort. If that was the case, she would beep the nurse and then they'd take care of it. She liked to think as herself as a night elf, who comes around and make the place more comfortable, but never gets the chance to meet or interact with anyone. She worked in silence, did her job and left. _Simple as that. _

Before 6a.m., she grabbed a cup of coffee and head home. Not sleeping through the night really helped her to sleep almost _immediately_ when she got home, and that was kind of a blessing. Thinking too much, nowadays, was really harsh giving her _current_ situation.

Pregnant. 18-year-old. Alone. Not that it was _ever _different. She'd always been alone, since birth. Several foster homes, none really being one. The only time she felt loved she was _shattered_. Neal was the one to blame, but really, her as well. How could she give her own _heart_ to someone else?

* * *

_Room 108_. That was her dream. _Again_. She was entering this room, in order to see a beautiful brunette, who seemed to be the most exquisite woman she'd ever seen in her whole life. She has this smooth, soft olive skin, and beautiful wavy dark hair that went all the way to her shoulders. Almost too colored lips for a sick person, and although she looked a bit pale giving her circumstances, she also seemed to glow. Her body seemed to have will of its own and she stood right beside the bed and cupped her chin. _Who are you? _The woman's lips seemed to curl, just a little around the corner. And then she woke.

* * *

It was a pretty calm Wednesday night. Next day would be New Year's Eve, and the hospital was nearly empty, since all those patients that could go home were discharged. That gave Emma the time to sit on the corridor couch while waiting for her shift to end. It was no coincidence that the couch was right in front of room 108. Something about the brunette _mesmerized_ her, and she couldn't quite place it. Nonetheless, here she was, standing. Staring through the window glass, the window used to monitor a patient that is in a coma for nearly three months. No one knows anything about her, except her name. _Regina Mills_. The one who was found a couple of streets near the hospital, unconscious. Her tracking lead to a fancy hotel she was staying, but nothing else. She didn't have any records. She didn't go to any school or college. She didn't have anything on her except her name, on her chain. And that's it.

Her baby kicked insider her belly. She didn't want to know if it was a boy or a girl, she wanted the idea of the surprise. So, she finally entered the room – a move that was almost familiar since she did it every other week since she began to work there. "Hi Regina, how you doing today?" Her voice was soft, tentative. "I know I promise to stop by sooner this week, but I didn't have the chance. The nurses were all around with some emergency next room and they'd see me in here." She finally said, sitting by the bed. "I know this is no excuse, but, hey, I'm here now, right?" Her smile faltered. She didn't even begin to _understand_ what was that about this woman who at the same time make her so hurtful yet so hopeful at the same time. It was like a long gone acquaintance that she missed so much and couldn't let go. "Hey, the baby kicked today. I'm due on February, so, I guess it's safe to say I'm almost there, right?" _I wish you could be here_. But she never dared to spoke that. "Last week I finally get the time to go out and buy a crib. Assembling it will not be easy; the instructions are all kinds of crazy." She chuckled. Taking the older woman's hand, she squeezed for a short second, and then, just held it. "I'm thinking about Henry, if it is a boy. People say it's a bit old fashioned, but I like it. It seems… _royal_. I want the kid to be as good as he can be, given a mom like me." She grinned. Talking about herself was never easy, even to a complete stranger who probably wasn't even listening. "And if it was a girl, what do you think about Dylan? I know it sounds like a boy's name, but I think I really like it. She'd be tough and no one would play her. Dylan Swan. "It's nice, don't you think?" A little spark of excitement lighted up her face. "I still have 6 weeks of work, over here, you know? But I can come with the baby if you want to meet them." Emma sighed. _I don't even know why I'm doing this. Talking to a stranger like she really _cares_. I mean, if she wakes up tomorrow, she wouldn't even know who I am. But I'm so lonely that I'd take it anyway. How depressing, Emma. _She let go of Regina's hand. This was all pointless. Who is she kidding, anyway? She was _alone_. Regina was _not_ her friend. And nothing would really change _that_. A tear slipped on her cheeks, but she didn't really bother to dry. She just got up, and went home.

* * *

The following weeks, Emma's routine was pretty much the same. Sleeping all morning – and sometimes, afternoon – organizing some baby things, setting up the nursery, and then, heading to the hospital for her night shift. Since things were relatively calm around the hospital, she had the chance to talk to Regina very often. She told her about everything she could think of, her previous life, how Neal had set her up with the watches, how was like to grow up in the system, and even share some thoughts and dreams about the future. It was almost like a therapy session, without the feedback, of course. Somehow, Emma always felt like she could tell anything to the brunette. _Of course, it is not like she could be judgmental. _However, the blonde simply knew it wasn't because of that. She _knew_ she felt like she'd known Regina for her whole life and being with her, even if in an one-sided manner, made her feel secure and _safe_.

One day, Emma was more than happy. It was January 27th, and she just got off of her doctor's appointment, to see how the baby was doing. She was thrilled to know that he or she was perfectly healthy, and she even got to bring an image of the baby. She came a little early for her shift, since she was in the hospital anyway, and she was almost bouncing around of joy, and wanting more than anything to share it with someone. A _special_ someone. The blonde got off the elevator on the first floor and went immediately to the brunette's room. When she arrived, though, she was in shock. The room was empty, and someone was cleaning it.

A deep chill ran over her spine and she didn't know how to react. Grabbing the arm of a passing nurse on the hallway, she asked, a little breathless. "Where is she?" The look on her face didn't help, and she was secretly thankful that the nurse was not one of the one's she met before.

"Ma'am, who are you talking about?" The nurse clearly noticed the distress of the young girl, who was so very pregnant. "How can I help you?"

"The brunette that was here on this room, where is she? Don't tell me she-"

"Ma'am, are you a relative? You know we only can give information about a patient if it is-"

"Please" Emma was in the verge to cry. "Please, just tell me if she-" She couldn't even voice the concern of the possible death of the brunette.

The nurse, or course, knew she wouldn't let her go without anything. "She's okay". It was like a balm rushing over Emma's body. How could she be so afraid of losing someone that was not even hers? "She got discharged this afternoon. She wake up in the morning, and since there was no reason for keeping her here, the doctor in charge just ran some tests and let her go. She seemed fine." The nurse tried to reassure her.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for Emma. She needed to know more. "Do you know where she went? I need to find her!" Emma was beginning to show distress all over again.

"Ma'am, you have to calm down. I'm sure she will call you-"

"No, it is not like that, she don't remember me-"

"Ma'am, there's no indication of memory lost, so I'm sure if you just calm down-"

"You don't understand! I have to find her! She doesn't know me, but I do know her and I have to find her before is too late." Emma finished, already running to the elevator hall.

The nurse went after her, worried. "Ma'am, you have to calm down. You can always come after later, now-" Emma stopped. She didn't get why the nurse would care so much, and then, she looked at herself, at her feet, more exactly. "Now, I'll have to ask you to seat down while I can bring you a wheelchair. As you see, you're in labor. Your water just broke."

* * *

Eighteen yours later, Emma was holding her beautiful baby boy. Labor was tough, and although she thought she wouldn't make it, she _did_. The awful part was over, and now she was enamored. Henry was everything she'd ever dreamed him to be, so sweet and with big beautiful grey eyes. The nurse's said that they couldn't guess the color yet; it was too soon to tell. Truly, she couldn't care less. He was _healthy_. That was all that matters. And for the first time in hours, she could really relax and enjoy herself.

* * *

"He's _gorgeous_, Emma" She heard the brunette say, with a huge smile. "He's just like you." That smile could light up the whole world, and Emma couldn't even respond. She was _mesmerized_. Regina was more than beautiful awake, and it was the first time she'd seen those shining dark eyes.

And then, she woke up.

* * *

The room was rather dark, although it was clearly morning already. _The blinds were closed, that's why_. She shifted uncomfortable in bed. First thought was about her baby, so she went looking for her tiny bundle beside her bed. It was then that she noticed that someone was in the room, holding the baby. The woman was on her back, and Emma thought it must be a nurse. "Hey" she said, already trying to sit up a bit. "Is he giving you much trouble?"

When the woman turned, Emma was speechless. The brunette who was holding her baby was nobody less than Regina Mills herself. _Am I dreaming?_

She wasn't. Although, she wasn't sure Regina was real either. How could she? _I'm definitely going mad or something_. Regina, on the other hand, sensing that she needed to give the blonde some sort of explanation, just said the truth. "I was looking for you. I've been looking for you for a while now, but honestly, I didn't know where to start." She gave Emma a small smile. She was nervous, of course. Emma was still in shock, mouth agape and not so sure how to react to this turn of events.

"He's quite _charming_, you know. I bet you're very proud." Regina continued, understanding that Emma needed some time to process things. "I'm happy for you, Emma." That's it. The way she said her name, it was so very magical, Emma couldn't resist.

"You… found _me_?" Emma still couldn't believe none of this was happening.

"Yes, it was not the easiest thing. I only remembered your name and I'm pretty sure you never gave me your address while talking to me. When I woke, I was so confused that I didn't even bother to ask anything to the doctors, I just wanted to get the _hell_ out of here. But then, when my mind started to clear, I could only remember _you_. Well, not you exactly, because I never had seen you, but your voice. Your laugh. Your name." Regina's eyes were full of expectations. "And then, I finally came back to the hospital. Asked of you. A nurse said that you worked here at nights, so I just sat and wait. But you didn't come last night and I ended up falling asleep on the waiting's room couch." She wouldn't tell Emma how devastated she was after she woke up and found out that the blonde never came. She almost lost hope, but, she decided to try again. Browse around the hospital and ask other people. If Emma really worked there, _someone_ must have known something about her. And she was right. About the third nurse she has asked, she discovered that Emma was in labor, and currently resting on one of the hospital rooms. And there she was.

Emma was overwhelmed. How could she ever begin to imagine that the girl she was kind of _obsessed_ with was now walking and talking and living as she should, but not only just that, but also came back for her? A tear slipped from her eyes towards the path of her cheek and she was smiling, so very happy.

Regina understood the sign as a good one, and approached the bed, still holding the infant. "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of holding him. He woke up just before you and he seemed so lonely, that I just-"

"No-" Regina looked at her surprised, and maybe a little hurt.

"_No_? Look, Emma, I'm sor-" But Emma hold her hand and silenced her.

"No, I don't mind. I'm glad he got to meet you, finally. Even if it is before me." The blonde stroked her thumb to reassure the brunette. "Regina, I don't even know how to start. For months now I've been talking to you, and now, I can't believe you're awake, I don't even know how to begin with." Emma didn't let go of her hand. "I guess I'm just surprised… and happy, of course. _Very_ happy."

"Glad to hear that. I'm happy too. Happy to finally get up and live my life, to get to know the woman of my dreams-" The second after she said that, she realized how did it sound and blushed fiercely. Of course she thought of Emma as the woman of her dreams, but mostly because she was constantly dreaming and her voice was the _only thing_ she remembered. But it sounded _so much_ more on that sentence.

Emma didn't seem to mind, though. Bold courage renew, she just said "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Regina answered, heart thumping hard on her chest.

"Kiss me." It was soft, not as a demand, certainly not as an order. It was small, insecure, and for a second Regina understood that Emma was afraid of being rejected, even if acting not to. That made her not think it twice, closing the gap between the two of them, with the baby still secured in her arms. The kiss was very tentative, slow and smooth. But somehow it conveyed all those things they didn't have the time – _or guts_ – to say yet.

When they parted, they're both a little flushed. More of the emotion than the actual action of the kiss. It was just brand new to them, and that kind of _connection_ – especially if with someone you barely know – is a bit overwhelming. Finally, Emma broke the silence. "Stay?"

"There's no place else I'd rather be." And then, they kissed again.


	4. Unchained Melody

**Summary: **Regina and Emma are newlyweds, and Emma just moved in into the Mansion. While still adjusting themselves to each other's company, Emma wakes up one night and immediately misses her wife's presence beside her. And then, she hears a faint sound of music and muffled crying. Is Regina unhappy? Established Swan Queen.

**Author's note: **I am imagining this one for a while now and I think it fits perfectly to these characters. The funny thing is that Lana Parrilla herself said that she enjoyed this song a lot, so, another reason to go for it! I ask of you all your opinion on the matter, because I really want to know what you're all thinking. Please review? I do not own OUaT or its characters.

"_Oh my love, my darling  
I've hungered,  
Hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?"_

_(Righteous Brothers)_

The first thing Emma seeks while waking up in the middle of the night is her wife. Oddly, she wasn't around. Emma thought about sleeping again, and not showing how attached she really was. However, in the back of her mind, she knew something was off. And then, paying attention very closely, she heard the faint sound of music and what appeared to be a muffled cry. Instantly, she was up and running towards the room where the sound just came off – which now she found out it was Regina's study.

Knocking lightly on the door, Emma didn't hear any response. She didn't want to startle her wife, and more than anything, she didn't want to invade a private moment. On the other hand, she was _so worried_. The blonde chose to open the door quietly and slowly then. The sound of the music invaded her ears and she finally could place it. _That movie. Is it Ghost? _Her thoughts were rapidly interrupted by the sight of the brunette, hugging her own legs and sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace. Regina was clearly on distress, crying quietly and pressing her eyes shut. There was occasional sobs in between the tears and Emma was devastated. What could possibly make Regina _hurt_ so much? Was she _regretting_ the marriage? Was she _unhappy_?

The last thought make Emma heart's clench on her chest, until it began to hurt and her throat closed tightly. The Sheriff loved her so much, desired her beyond words and this sight was just… _heartbreaking_. What if Regina never felt the same way she did?

As if by instinct, Regina opened her eyes and found the blonde by the door. Emma was standing still with her hands in a fist and her face sour. Although Regina didn't know what caused the blonde to react that way, she knew her lover's first instinct was to run. Emma wasn't running, and therefore, she smiled. She _stayed_, like she'd promised that one day.

Emma realized then that Regina was staring at her, waiting for her to say something or even walk away, like she'd done before. But she was better now, she'd like to think. _Stronger_. So, she hid her emotions deep inside and approached the brunette, kneeling right in front of her. She held both of her shoulders and rubbed, in order to give her comfort somehow. And then, after looking into those eyes so filled with sorrow, she hugged her tightly.

Regina didn't mean to wake Emma up. She didn't want to worry her wife, but that wasn't the first night she had to get out of their room to cry. And now, with Emma, looking at her so lovingly and caring, she couldn't find a reason why she would shut her wife out. Emma was _perfect_ for her, and all she'd ever needed.

"Emma" Regina spoke first, parting just enough to look at the blonde in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you-"

"Shhh, Gina, is okay." The blonde insisted, still taking comfort in their close embrace. "You can tell me, okay? Whatever it is, you can always tell me. I won't be upset if you're having second thoughts. Maybe it was too fast and I understand. I just want you to be happy."

Regina looked at her as if she was mad crazy. _What was that about anyway? Second thoughts? Who said anything about second thoughts? Emma was an idiot, indeed. Her idiot_. She grinned, which made Emma even more confuse. "Emma" she begun, for the second time. "You're an idiot." For that, Emma wasn't expecting at all. "What?!" The surprised blonde managed to squeal.

"You're an idiot, because I'm not having second thoughts. Surprises me that you firstly think of that, for all that matters." Regina sighed. "This song, it just… makes me so emotional every time I listen to it." Emma was still not following. _Why listen to a song that makes you upset? That doesn't make any sense. _Regina continued. "For a long time, I never thought I'd be able to find happiness again. Even when I adopted Henry. Having him on my life was certainly joyful, although I never expected to love again. To be _in love_ again. Especially with my former enemy's daughter." The brunette chuckled of her own speech. "This song reminds me of all those lonely nights when I truly believed that happiness wasn't made for me." Regina smiled and took Emma's hand on hers. "And now that I have it all, I guess I'm just afraid that everything will fall apart eventually. That I don't deserve it." She finished, drying one of her eyes with the tip of her finger.

Emma didn't know what to say immediately. She knew very well what is to be always waiting for the other shoe to drop, because she lived that life for a long time. The foster kid, the unloved one. Unwanted. Uncared. _Love_ and happiness never were part of her vocabulary, not until now. And yes, she was also scared as hell, because she knew that losing her wife would devastate her.

In order to express her feelings in a way that they both knew so well, Emma kissed her. Hungrily. Because she knew that their connection was enough to comfort her wife, to make her feel better. Their desired always channeled all the feelings they couldn't quite express themselves, both still not being too good to open up and share their feelings.

The kiss quickly evolved and in a matter of minutes, they were laying on top of each other on the hardwood floor. The fire was flickering, and the whole atmosphere was so romantic, that for a moment they even forget what had happened. They're so in love with each other, that even with all the insecurities, they always find comfort on each other. It was _perfect_, but none of them dared to say it out loud.

It was just so _easy_. So mean to be. Soon enough, they were in a session of lovemaking rather than a session of discussing their relationship. It was surreal – their bodies just seem to communicate better than their minds. Every single surface was the perfect place to get together and even if they didn't think about it previously, they always found the perfect position to make each other delirious. Pure instinct, as one would call, the way that one mouth fit perfectly together at one's throat, and the way that a very silky hand glided smooth skin all the way down. Heated kisses, raw moans and slick skin. They molded together, they _belonged_. And there's no other word to describe that.

Two hours later, they're exhausting. _Of course_. All that true emotion in addition to a very long lustful session was indeed tiresome. And they're also a little hungry.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, after a long silence pause.

"Of course, dear, why do you ask?"

"We didn't have a chance to _talk_ this through…"

"I'm guessing we're _not_ the type to talk things through at all…"

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Emma grinned. She didn't like at all the feeling of always have to discuss one's relationship. Things with Regina were easy because of that.

"I know I am right. As I know you're hungry. We should make something to eat."

"God, I love you, woman." Emma stood, already helping her wife on her feet. _I would never leave you_. _You're my everything_.

"I know. I love you too." _More than you can think of_.


	5. Lucky Strike

**Summary: **Set after season 3. Peaceful Storybrooke. Regina is brokenhearted, still not talking to Emma. Emma is bored because there's literally nothing going on, until one day she finds out that somebody opened a new Salsa club in town. When Ruby invites her to see what that is all about, curiosity ended up getting the best of her. And they are about the get very surprised.

**Author's note: **Nope, I'm not obsessed with Maroon 5. It is just like, every time I listen to a song, I can easily picture a scene with these two lovely ladies. Firstly, I thought about picking a Spanish song for this particular chapter, but since not everyone knows Spanish, and this fan fiction is, after all, for English readers, I decided to leave the Spanish songs for the story itself, only. This song, however, does help to paint the picture. Please review?

"_And I can't wait another minute  
I can't take the look she's giving  
Your body rockin'  
Keep me up all night  
One in a million  
My lucky strike"_

_(Maroon 5)_

_Damn it_. Another Friday night at home. Not that she would mind spend some nights at home, but all the baby talk and the _baby-did-that_ was driving her crazy. Even Henry was smart enough to make some friends and since he was practically a teenager, he was out with '_the guys_', how he'd like to call. She was all alone, except for her parents, and her newborn baby brother. _Still_.

There was no fun in Storybrooke. She did absolutely all she could, but she was still bored. Girls night out with Ruby and Tink at Rabbit Hole, movie nights, shot nights, and even patrol nights, but everything was peaceful and she didn't have anything else to do. She even envisioned going back to New York City for a weekend of fun, but she knew that at the moment she got back, she would miss it even more. She just wished something, or _someone_, to spice things up a little. And, since her love life was practically _inexistent_ after she dumped the pirate, this was not going on soon enough.

Next day, she was at Granny's, lazily making bubbles in her milkshake, when Ruby approached, more than excited. "Emma, cheer up!"

She didn't even bother to look at her. She was really starting to get depressed.

"Emma! I'm talking to you, _He-lloo_!" Finally, Emma gave up and tried to listen to the perky brunette. "There's a new place in town… and I sense that we're gonna love-it!"

"Seriously, Ruby? What could possibly happen in Storybrooke that we didn't see before? What's so special about this place anyway?"

"Don't be such a _whiner_, Emma. Listen: there's this new club, the owner is unknown, but everybody who's hot is talking about it, it is so _exclusive_, and you need invitations to get in, and we only know two things: its name, _Limbo_, and that is a salsa club."

"Really? A salsa club, here in Storybrooke?" But Emma didn't seem much impressed at all. "This mysterious owner is about to get _bankrupted_, that is." She chuckled. Ruby didn't laugh. She just stared. Giving in, the blonde just sighed. "Even if we wanted to go – which I'm not saying that is the case, _at all_ – we don't have invitations. So, what's the point anyway?"

"Aw, Emma. You used to be lots of fun." Ruby finally said, leaving to fulfill her waitress's duties.

* * *

The week passed as normal as possible. Breakfast at Granny's, take-out menu for lunch and spending time with the kid, when he wasn't busy with his new friends. Thursday nights, she watched her little brother for her parents get some time for themselves, and the idea of them having more social – and _love _life – than her was already getting _really_ annoying.

The doorbell rang just before 9pm and she just sighed, thinking that their parents forgot the key – _again_. However, it was Ruby instead. She rushed into the apartment, and for a split second, Emma thought that something was really going on. But Ruby smiled and then all the thoughts and hopes for adventure just were washed away. "Who's your _daddy_? Say it!"

"What?" Emma was in no mood.

"Chill out, Swan. I'm your daddy, and you know why? Because I'm _hot_. And you're hot too, and we're going, tomorrow night, to _Limbo_." She then, flashed the tickets she was hiding behind her back. "Your wishes came true, girlfriend. And we are going rock this town!" She finished, with a low wolf whistle.

"Nah, I'll pass." Emma managed to say before Ruby got really angry and grab her by the wrists. The blonde wouldn't admit it out loud, but she got a little scared by the act of strength.

"Emma, what is wrong with you? You said you were bored as hell and the first time we got the chance to do something fun, something different, you just will pass? C'mon!"

"I'm not even into Latin music!" Emma squealed, a little startled by the angry act of her friend. _I wonder if she can turn into wolf right now_. She grimaced.

"Oh no, lady. I won't have it. This excuse is _pathetic_. I know about your time in NYC and Boston, and you would never, _never_ dismiss an invitation like that." She was absolutely right. The thing is, Storybrooke was filled with non-interesting people. Which didn't really help the case at all. "Maybe you're just getting _old_ and tired." Ruby knew she was pushing a little too far, but desperate matters needed desperate measures.

"What? I'm not _old_." Emma scoffed, clearly taking the bait.

"Oh no? Your twelve-year old son has more social life than you. I've heard he's even got a girlfriend!"

"A girlfriend? No! He would have told me."

"Yes, because teenage boys love to _share_ with their parents." Ruby laughed. "Anyway, you're missing the point here. We _have_ to go."

"Fine. I'll go. Happy? But if this place sucks, you'll be coming home alone."

"Great!" Ruby cheered. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10 pm sharp. Forget jeans, forget your leather. It is finally time for your little red dress." And then, she was gone, not even waiting for Emma to respond.

* * *

Limbo, _indeed_. The facade was all black, with sharp angles and very modern geometries to a small town in Maine. It was practically made of steel, tinted glass and black painted concrete. The building looked more like an abandoned warehouse in a city like Detroit. The place simply did not belong. Yet there was a waiting line anyway.

With tickets in hand, the huge security didn't even say a word, just raised the red rope that led to the door, making the ones that have been waiting complain. Emma just shrugged and followed Ruby inside. She was wearing a red dress, strapless, which barely covered half of her thighs, and extremely tight. Emma was irresistible. For the first time since she moved to the small town, she was wearing heels. And the difference in her appearance was remarkable. The hair falling in curls to her waist, only maximized her sex appeal.

Ruby wasn't behind. She was wearing one too tight black dress with a neckline that would be considered immoral if they were not in a nightclub. Her dress was even shorter than Emma's, and she said the excess of skin on display was offset with long boots, _'pretty woman'_ style, above the knees.

The place was full of beautiful people, and most of them didn't seem to live in Storybrooke. _Where did those people come from?_ Emma was delighted. She even forgot for a while why she didn't want to come at the first place. People danced like professionals while a hot Latin vibe soared through the air. At the bar, rows of shots on fire were being distributed freely to anyone who wanted, and some dancers acted like it was their stage, hopping on and bouncing like animals. People moved freely, wildly, in a way that Emma had never seen anywhere, nor in the hottest clubs in New York. It was mesmerizing.

Emma was still trying to absorb the scene when Ruby came with two shots on hands, and mouthed something like 'warm up', but Emma couldn't listen because of the loud sound. Emma just grinned and drank it all up, cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand. _I hope it didn't ruin my make-up_. In a second, there were more shots at hand and they kept drinking, nonstop. Each ounce of booze just increased the tipsy state they're both in already.

Ruby started to dance with some handsome guy and Emma just lost sight of her. Her mind was already buzzing and all the lights and moves of the people were starting to make her feel lightheaded. She leaned on the bar, still watching people on the dance floor. Some guys even approached her, but, truth to be told, she could feel herself becoming even _gayer_ after the Walsh incident. _Not going there so soon_.

After a while, she decided to browse around and see what else this incredible mysterious club had to offer. She saw some staircase leading to _god-knows-where_. It was a second floor, more intimate. The type of dance that happened at that spot were of partners, and the couples involved seemed almost stuck together. The dance was slow, sensual, with the movements not only synchronized, but premeditated, since the body of one was like an extension of the other's. The light was low, and the smoke made it difficult to identify anyone, apart from certain motions of bodies. Emma found it too interesting not to look, and one particular brunette had all her attention.

She moved like there was no tomorrow, full of life, joy and fierceness. The guy could barely keep up with so many spins, legs entwined, and movements that were almost indecent. Emma was getting hotter and hotter just by looking at it. _Damn, that woman is hot_. And oh, how Emma missed women. _It has been so long_, and this city is not the place to experiment like that. The music didn't seem to help, at all, when she heard lyrics that fitted the occasion. _"Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía, la cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía ya no puedo más..." _Emma wasn't good at Spanish, but she knew enough to understand that, and also, hopelessly agree. The next song came around and the waiter just came offering more shots. Emma was starting to get dizzy from all the tequila, but she didn't want to stop either. After she took that shot, her eyes focused once more on the dance floor and the brunette was now looking at her. Emma almost gasped, but instead, held the heavy stare. The brunette seemed loose enough, and know was facing her, with the guy from behind, moving just like her. She was dancing for Emma. And, for that, Emma was almost dripping wet.

Of course Regina knew it was Emma. She recognized the ridiculous blonde since she came to this floor, but she didn't mind. She wouldn't mind, because she was already a little out of her mind. Regina was _tired_. Tired of this entire fairytale dynamic, tired of the pity looks she received, now that Robin Hood was _trying_ again with Marian. She was tired of always having to please someone, to prove that she'd changed, and for that, she gained nothing. Well, not anything, but just Henry seemed to _care_, and she needed more. She was tired of always trying to be part of the _good guys_, mostly because her happy ending never came. So, she was there. Almost every night. Dancing her heart out and trying to _feel_ something good, for a change. So, she knew the blonde was staring, but, at that point, she didn't _mind_ playing around. Regina held the stare back to the blonde and waited for it to waver – she surely knew that the blonde wasn't tough enough, so it was just a matter of time and persistence. However, to her surprise, it didn't.

The music was making the couples sway and for that she had to turn and miss the blonde's stare. "_Cuéntale que te conoci bailando, cuéntale que soy mejor que él, cuéntale que te traigo loca, cuéntale que no lo quieres ver..." _Emma, though, continued to pay attention, specially seeing the way the hips of the brunette moved along the lyrics. _God, she is pure sexiness_. She seemed to really know what she was doing, not like those clueless people who lived the whole life dancing to Britney and suddenly decided to go Latin. She felt the song crawling into her body and the way that she was slave of the sound, of the beat, making her skin shimmer.

The guy, who seemed to be equally aroused by his dance partner, tried to grab a full hand of her assets between a hold in her waist that went a little too further down. Immediately, she stopped altogether and stepped away from him. But the guy, not too little drunk, grabbed her by the wrist and turned her on, making her front flash entirely against his. Emma nostrils flared with anger and jealousy, mostly because the woman made clear her intentions of walking away on him and the guy, ever the jerk, didn't seem to care. In a matter of seconds she was beside them, holding the guys shirt with a fist, and saying out loud to him to back off. The guy mocked her, laughing a little with his hands held up high, but ended up going away. Not that he would beat up a girl anyway, and the other one, after so many dances already, didn't seem to be getting anywhere he wanted her to.

Regina was startled with this random guy grabbing her by the wrist. If she did see that coming, he would be fried with a fireball. But, she didn't, and for that he should be glad, because not only he didn't know about her being the evil queen – and he was about to discover in the worst possible way – but also, Emma was not the one to back off a fight, so he would be in serious magical trouble. In some way, she guessed she should thank Emma for taking care of this matter without much violence.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked, for the first time taking a full look on the brunette's eyes. "Oh my god, Regina!"

That's it, the brunette thought. Now that she knows who I am, all the fun is ruined. _Is it too much to ask for one night of pure joy and excitement? _"I am fine, Miss-"But other guy interrupted. He must have seen the former queen dance all night as well, and he was interested, of course. "May I have this dance?"

Regina was prepared to flare up all the walls up again, to avoid getting closer to the pity talk of Miss Swan. Yet, she didn't have the time and other guy was already making a move on her. She only believed what happened when instead of trying to discuss their very much troubled relationship, Emma stepped up. "I'm sorry, but she's with me." She said, with a firm voice, not letting the guy guess wrongly. The guy just sighed and walked away, and Emma held one of Regina's hand.

"What are you _doing_-"

"Shh, just go with it." And, with that, Emma placed a firm hand on Regina's back and started to dance. "Tonight, we don't have to be ourselves. You can be just a woman in the club, and I'll be other woman in the club. No past. No blood feuds. _Just us_." Emma continued, whispering warm words so nearly Regina's flushed cheek that she couldn't help but shiver. Emma was surprisingly a pretty good dancer, and that made it easy for Regina to just let go of her thoughts and feel the music. _Oh God_, she was drunk. What was Emma wearing anyway? She never saw her like that and something inside of her was making her have some not so appropriate thoughts_. Is that the way women dance together or…? _

All thoughts were immediately stopped when Emma got even closer to the mayor. Their bodies were almost merging together to the sound of music and several people stopped dancing just to see them moving. Emma leaned her forehead into Regina's until the air they were breathing was pretty much the same. One hand continued to keep her closer by holding the brunette's back, and the other one got a little bold by pressing fingers into the mayor's shoulders. Regina was a little breathless of all these weirdly-good interaction, but Emma didn't seem to notice, mind or even stop.

The atmosphere around them was prickling with excitement. Who would imagine that they would have so much chemistry? Of course one time or another, they both have had considered something intense with each other, but nothing that trespassed minutes of pure lust. However, the way their bodies molded together made it clear that it was much more than that. Desire itself is not enough to describe what was happening between them. Thankfully, instead of trying to analyze the situation, they both silent agreed to just let it happen.

The beat began to shake a little more, and they continued without even blink. All that physical contact was beginning to taking its toll because clearly the two women were panting, flushed and a little sweaty. They did not stop, however. Cheeks glued together, hands roaming freely through the other's body, in order to feel _more_. It could've been considered _foreplay_, at that point.

If Regina only danced for Emma for fun at first, at this time, she knew very well what she wanted. _Who_ she wanted at her bed, tonight. Feeling a little disadvantaged for the arousal Emma was causing her, she decided to regain the upper hand. Along with the song, she detached from the blond without drop her hand and turned around. With her back to the sheriff, she pulled Emma's arms around her waist and consequently, the blonde's entire body jointed her for behind. Emma's eyes turned dark with lust, but the mayor wasn't done. She started to rock her hips against Emma's crotch, which made it impossible for Emma to even breathe. She felt like she could pass out from this solely.

Still, the former queen wasn't done. Pressing both hands on top of Emma's, she decided that the blonde was too still, so, enlacing her fingers together with the blonde's ones, she encouraged Emma to caress her body. Emma felt her incredible firm abs, the curve of her rounded hips, the soft smooth skin of her upper tights and even a little of her boob's side, while traveling around her ribcage. Emma was going mad crazy with the touching, and Regina was purring along with it. _This is too much_. Emma felt like a teenage boy herself, close to get off just by touching this amazingly hot body. _Oh my god_. But Emma didn't believe in God. Because, if He was real, how could he give someone so much ability to tease and that kind of looks? That's unfair to the humanity.

However, this forwardness didn't work only for the blonde. Feeling those smooth warm hands along her body was driving Regina crazy on the way. Too long since she felt so much desire and passion towards someone, and she wouldn't stop until she found out _exactly_ what this blonde has to offer her. And just when she thought that the blonde was eating on her hand quite literally, Emma surprised her, again. Deciding to go bold after so much provocation, the sheriff lightly bit the other woman's lobe, since she was so close to her anyway. This move, despite of being quite common among couples, was groundbreaking for them. Regina inhaled sharply and almost separated herself from the blonde, but Emma, feeling the building up tension, held her tight and started to kiss – lick her – beneath the earlobe, along the neck and even in the shoulder.

_Too much_, indeed. Regina, feeling her arousal grows to the moon, silently turned herself again and pressed her lips against Emma's. The kiss was deliberately steaming and the last straw for them – now failing to keep their hands off each other. Some guys started to whistle liking the girl-on-girl action, but they didn't seem to care. When the dance floor was not enough anymore Regina stopped, grabbed Emma by the hand and went to the restroom. As soon as the blonde stepped in the threshold, Regina pushed her to the nearest wall and started all over again. Only, this time, with her tight firmly placed between Emma's. She gasped with the contact, yet soon enough got used to it, and started to rock against Regina's. The former queen didn't seem shy, and started to pull up Emma's dress in order to feel her up. Emma moaned with wanting, and as soon as the mayor felt her drenched underwear, she couldn't hold on any longer. She pressed Emma's shoulders to the wall, in order to keep her still and kneeled in from of her. She grabbed the blonde's panties roughly down and immediately started to lick her entrance. _God, this feels so good_.

Regina was no woman of waiting for what she wanted. And what she truly _wanted_ in this particular moment was Emma – in her mouth. The former queen was delighted to know that her effort was being appreciated, especially because the blonde couldn't keep her mouth shut. Emma was moaning loudly and without any care in the world while the brunette kept licking, nipping, and sucking her more than ready- engorged clit. Emma came not so long time after, because all of that was simply too much to handle. The mayor smirked, getting into her feet again and licking the corner of her mouth, still glistening with arousal. Emma groaned at the sight and kissed her, fiercely. _This woman will be the dead of me_.

Regaining some control, the blonde pushed Regina towards the sink, and made her lean on it with her palms splat on the marble surface. Having total access now, Emma didn't waste any second. She pulled the rim of the mayor's dress up until it barely covered taunt globes of flesh, and ripped her panties off. "_Miss_ Swan, that was pure French lace!" Regina hissed.

"Oh, babe, you've ruined it before I did" Emma face was pure smugness. The smirk fell off her face in a second- becoming a very wanton growl when she felt how wet the former queen was already, and all for her. "Regina…_God_."

"My my, Em-_ma_. I would never take you for being so _religious_." Regina purred, observing the mirror in front of her with very lustful dark eyes. The brunette was _daring_ her, in order to achieve a particular gold she wasn't too pleased to ask.

"I'm not, but you- _you_ make me believe in heaven – and hell – all over again." Not really needing more talk, the blonde quickly pushed three fingers inside the mayor. Velvet soft skin embraced her fingers coated with arousal, and she couldn't help but moan along with the former queen. The pace quickened and the thrusts became more harsh and wistful, Regina riding her hand with so much expertise and desire. If not for the mirror, Emma wouldn't be able to see her face, but because of that she could, and the sight itself made the whole act much more erotic. Regina never wanted to sound so desperate for release, but also through the mirror, she could watch the way Emma's fingers darted in and out her heat, and that alone was enough to send her through the edge. Finally, securing her free hand around the brunette's tight; Emma managed to spread her legs further apart and buried her fingers even deeper inside. That was the trigger to send Regina off to the ceiling and above with intense waves of pleasure, washing her entire body as it felt dumb and at the same time, prickling with humming energy.

The sheriff removed her fingers – taking special care for not to hurt an overly sensitive mayor – and licked them clean, while watching Regina recover from one of the most powerful orgasms of her whole life. Not that she would _mention it_ to the blonde.

Regina's whole outfit was creased and she plucked at it, trying to maintain at least some of her altogether posture. Emma chuckled, because, _really_, all the smeared make-up seemed much more suspect than the wrinkled clothes. She chose not to comment, though, instead, smirking. "Are you _satisfied_, Madam Mayor?"

"Not quite yet, Sheriff." The mayor drawled. "Why, are you _tired_?" She mocked, faking innocence in her exasperated tone. Yet, before Emma could properly respond, the door to the restroom opened, and a very inebriated Ruby stepped inside.

"Swan! Where are you, damn it." She stumbled in her feet, dropping her purse on the floor. Regina - feeling trapped - grabbed Emma's wrist and poofed them away from there. Ruby was on her feet again, after collecting her purse, and looked around. "Fuck. I could swear I saw that wild blonde hair inside here." Truth is, she was too wasted to care.

* * *

Next day, Emma was sitting quietly on a stool at Granny's, nursing a very caloric hot cocoa, and trying to keep her head still enough for it to stop pounding incessantly.

"So, what's the catch, _stud_?" Ruby came from the kitchen, waving her table cloth in Emma's direction.

"What?" Emma could even focus, all the sounds Ruby was making was driving her crazy already.

"You. Leaving early last night. I searched the whole place but nobody had seen you for a while. I connected the dots and I'm pretty sure you found yourself a new _loveeeer_." Ruby was amused and truly curious.

"Nah, nothing like _that_, Ruby. Geez, chill." Emma couldn't, wouldn't tell anyone what happened between them. The mayor trusted her, and she would _never _betray that.

"Okay, _blondie_. Keep up with your secrecy." Ruby finally said, already moving around the diner to clean after some costumers that just left. "But, just for you to know… I can _smell_ you." Emma's wide went wide. _Oh crap_.

* * *

**FYI: **_Limbo_ is a traditional popular dance contest that originated on the island of Trinidad. The dance originated as an event that took place at wakes in Trinidad and Tobago, and was popularized by dance pioneer Julia Edwards(known as the First Lady of Limbo) and her company which appeared in several films, in particular Fire Down Below (1957), and toured widely in the Caribbean, Europe, North and South America, Asia and Africa in the 1960's and beyond.

Rules: A horizontal bar, known as the limbo bar, is placed atop two vertical bars. All contestants must attempt to go under the bar with their backs facing the floor. Whoever knocks the bar off or falls is eliminated from the contest. After everyone has completed their turns, the bar is lowered slightly and the contest continues. The contest ends when only one person can successfully "limbo" under the bar. Search for Daddy Yankee's song on YouTube!


End file.
